High School: We're Dreams go to Die
by Erin Herondale
Summary: The clave sends the T MI gang to investigate a new type of vampire. Post cog and Eclipse
1. Introductions and static

High school: We're dreams go to die.

Prolouge  
Vampires have evolved not all of them obviously but some and now there are to kinds. One of which the clave knows nearly nothing so Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Alec and even Magnus are all going to high school. Forks high school. They are to gather as much information on the new type of vampire but they weren't expecting an evolved version of werewolves to but things can never just be simple when you get these guys involved.

Chapter 1  
Clary  
I thought I'd finally gotten out of school and then evolution happened and the clave got curious, of course. Apparently we are the most skilled young group of shadowhunters in America and I suppose that makes sense. But that doesn't mean I want to go back to school and certainly not school in DC it rains hear nearly all year. If there is one thing that came good out of this it's that we got have the whole institute here to ourselves, no adults. There wasn't an institute here originally because there were no, are no demons in Forks, probably because there weren't enough people for them to bother with.

"Dinners ready" izzy called out. Crap Izzy's cooking was poisonous, Jace actually tried to kill a demon with it once, and it worked.

Jace  
We were all sitting at the table moving dinner round on our plates trying to make it look like we were eating because there was no way any of us was going to eat something Izzy cooked. Izzabella sighed " I'll order take" out she said. You'd think for a bunch of teenagers living alone in a massive house in the woods, we'd be likely to do something more interesting but we probably wouldn't because well firstly only Magnus likes wild parties. And secondly Magnus is aasleep he would kill for throwing a party withoit him.

Suddenly the doorbell rung we looked at each other in confusion partly because we didn't know we had a doorbell and partly because no one who would want to see us would bother with ringing a bell. We all got up simultaneously to go and answer it Even Magnus came. In our doorway appeared to be a whole family of teenagers and to middle aged people all with the exact same coloured eyes. The eldest male stepped forward " hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family we thought we would come and introduce ourselves as you just moved in and you are the closest neighbours we have ever had this is Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and my wife Esme" he said pointing to each person in turn.

Edward  
When we had gone to the house I'm sure none of us had expected to be greeted by six teenagers of which only two seemed to be related there was a tall blonde boy who had his arm slung over a short red head in a protective way, a brown haired boy who appeared quite average looking standing slightly infront of a tall girl with black hair who was obviously the sister of a slightly taller boy also with black hair holding hands with a sparkly Asian guy. The blonde one who appeared to be the leader spoke first "I'm Jace, the all around amazing and stunningly attractive one, this is my girlfriend Clary the obviously beutiful one, these are my adoptive siblings Alec and Izzy and the Alec's boyfriend Magnus the sparkly one and that" he said pointing to the brown haired boy with a face of thinly veiled despair "is Simon the annoying one" he spoke with an air of arrogance I had only ever heard used by very rich people around the time when I was actually 17.

The red head, Clary jabbed Jace in the ribs. That was when I realised I wasn't hearing anything from them it wasn't like with Bella though were I was blocked it was like static as if I weren't on the right frequency to hear there thoughts. Alice suddenly went very pale and I tuned into her thoughts "like watching an untuned tv just blurry images and static" what are they, as they obviously werent human. Clary thinking that Jace obviously wasn't going to say anything else started talking "Hello it's nice to meet you we just moved here from New York but our parents had to leave because of the.." Suddenly she cut herself of "urgent business." I looked at them again as if they were a threat all of the males excluding Simon and Magnus, had hard muscle like they spend there free time working out and have been doing so there whole lives. Izzy had what appeared to be bracelets but on closer inspection was a whip curled around her wrist, and Clary had what looked like a knife shoved up the sleeve of her shirt. I picked up on a passing thought from Emmet "six people, five heartbeats" one of them was a vampire. "We'll be attending the local high school tomorrow" said Simon.

Jace  
I didn't trust them especially not Edward, he kept switching between seizing us up as a threat and looking directly at our foreheads as if he wanted them to spontaneously combust. I pulled clary closer to me no way was I going to let any of them any were near her, she had only been training for about five months don't get me wrong she was already a great shadowhunter, but we had never actually seen her face up against a demon and the brawny one Eric I think was acting as if this would break into a battle any second I couldn't take risks, not with Clary. Things were undeniably tense. Jasper who looked as if his face was permanently in a look of pain spoke "well I suppose we will see you tomorrow then" with that they left.

**Erin here so hey guys I know what your thinking is she ever going to do a next chapter for all the other fanfics she's writing but don't worry they shall all come in time so be patient anyway this is currently my fav so it will probably be updated most**

**stay tuned **

**goodbye darlings**


	2. First day and DEtention

Back at the Cullen house  
Edward  
Immediately when we got Home everyone turned to me as if I held the answer to all there questions. "What were they thinking Edward" I sat on the couch trying to tune into there thoughts had actually been exhausting.  
" I have nothing I only got static but one of them was a vampire"  
"Alice?"  
"Just blurry images"  
"They couldn't be werewolves could they" asked Emmet.  
"No I got some images from them like a city with glass towers it's pouring down rain but then everything go's out of focus and there are others but there all fuzzy if they were werewolves it would be blank"  
"I'm going to Bella's house I'm not leaving her alone when we have... Have some unknown species and another vampire in town she could be in danger they might have been friends with Victoria."

Bella  
When Edward got to my house he seemed tense and even dare I say a bit sat down on my Bed sighing heavily.  
"Anyone would think that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, what's wrong"  
"A new family moved in close to us, closer then anyone has ever been before and there...strange"  
"Strange?"  
"One of them is a vampire only two of them are actually related there future is fuzzy and I can't here there thoughts I just get static and so far there are no parents actually living there"  
"One of them is a vampire"  
"Yes I suspect it's the leader of there group Jace he has gold eyes the same colour as ours and he speaks with an arrogance of someone who is of the high aristocracy from when I was actually 17"  
"So he's vegetarian then, if he has gold eyes"  
"Yes probably there all going to school tomorrow so I want you to be very weary of them and stay away from anyone new if you can"  
"What are they?"  
"I don't know Bella I honestly don't know."  
This was obviously really freaking Edward out, I mean he was scared when he couldn't read my mind but a whole bunch of people giving of static must be driving him crazy.  
"Do you think they might of been friends with Victoria?"  
"No she wouldn't have been around a vegetarian Vampire even if he is a nomad"  
That was good news at least but why were they enrolling in high school if there nomadic and why would a vampire be with a whole group of humans none of it made any sense at all.

Back at the institute  
Clary  
Everyone went into the library dinner forgotten in the series of strange events that just occurred.  
"I think there the vampires"  
"They are"said Simon "none of them had a heart beat and jasper and alice are a couple as well as Emmet and Rosalie so there defiantly the vampires good this means we know who to look into"  
"I'll send a message to the clave" said Alec.  
With that everyone went of to there respective rooms to sleep.

"Clary, Clary it's time to wake up now" me and Jace were sleeping in the same room because there were no parent around to tell us we couldn't. "Don't want to" was my reply.  
"If you don't get up Izzy will come in" I groaned I so did not want to wake up.

Bella  
At school I could tell all the Cullens were tense and They had all come in the fastest cars they own like they would have to be in a car chase later today. Then three insanely expensive cars pulled up one was a bright orange Mercedes that hurt my eyes to look at a black Ferrari and a blue Porsche there cars basically screamed look at me out of each car stepped two overly good looking people the first a glittery guy who looked like he had been attacked by a disco ball and a boy with black hair and very blue eyes. The second a tall muscled blonde who seemed to be the definition of golden dand a short red head with green eyes the third a tall girl with raven hair and grey looking eyes and a tall boy with curly black hair and very dark brown eyes. Everything about them said I'm not normal. They all appeared to be warring designer clothing. "That's them" said Edward. My eyes widened I can see why they would be apprehensive of them they looked like they stepped strait out of a spy movie.

Clary  
When we got out of the car I immediately knew we were going to draw attention. Well of course we were we had shown up in sports cars wearing black designer clothing. Wearing all black a habit I had picked up from spending so much time with Jace designer clothing was on the insistence of Isabelle of course. People were starring I looked at Jace he had a smirk on his face, it wasn't that much of a surprise he was enjoying the attention and besides Alec who looked as though he were trying to cave in on himself the others seemed to be enjoying it to.

Jace- 3rd class  
So far the only thing I liked about mundane school was the amount of time I spent with Clary it had been arranged so that we would all be in the same classes except for pe which was divided into boys and girls so in all our classes we would sit in the back together and pay no attention to whatever it was the teacher was going on about it wasn't like it was going to help us with shadowhunting so why bother. Clary was learning her head on my shoulder and from what I could tell she was trying to stay awake. "Mr Herondale?" The teachers naisly voice broke into my thoughts "what" the teacher sighed "perhaps you should pay attention to the lesson instead of glancing longingly between the clock, door and Miss Fairchild" I smiled "perhaps if your lessons were more interesting I would pay attention" "right you can have attention and so can Clarissa for sleeping in class" he slammed his hand down on her desk. She jumped about a mile high " by the angel, what emergency could there possibly be... Oh uh sorry sir" she said settling back down in her seat. "You both have a lunch detention."

I noticed Edward Cullen smiling smugly the row in front. I wrote on it enjoy detention Cullen on it throwing it perfectly aimed at his head "ow what the hell" "Mr Cullen you to can join Miss Fairchild and Mr Herondale in detention" he opened the note and scowled deeply at me. Serves him right.

Detention  
Edward  
I can't believe that ass hole got me a detention. He's playing head games I'm certain of it he knows the ball is on his court to. I sighed. He and his girlfriend walked in. "So nice to see you Cullen" I glared at him. He sits down next to me. That's when I decided I had to confront him about his being a vampire. "So blondie how old are you?"  
"17"  
"How long have you been 17 for"  
"11 months and 13 days"  
"So your not a vampire?" I was really confused now if he wasn't the vampire then who was? He basically fell of his chair laughing his girlfriend who to my xtreme disliking had a disturbing resemblance to Victoria was snickering besides him.  
He then suddenly stopped laughing "actually it's rather insulting trust me you'll never figure out what we are maybe talk to Simon he rather likes you guys I think god knows why but he's not trained maybe you could torture it out of him."


End file.
